recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Samoan Cuisine/@comment-125.236.44.47-20110626232811/@comment-180.95.16.16-20110818001959
Overview of Samoan Cuisine History EditSamoan culture has a very long and complex history which includes great migratory movements, amazing feats and the whole history of its population. One of the most important aspects of the Samoan cuisine is represented by the fact that food is not heavily spiced as it is characterised by the use of coconut milk and cream. Some of the most popular Samoan foods include taro, bananas, coconut, breadfruit, and shellfish, or pork and Chicken. A very interesting, and in the same time unique method of cooking different kinds of food includes Samoan umu, a traditional above the ground stone oven heated by glowing hot lava rocks. Thus, the food can be placed on the rocks and plaited in coconut fronds, or wrapped in banana leaves. Western Samoan inhabitants seem to be very keen on fishing, as fresh caught fish has been one of the most important Samoan dish. Cuisines of Western Samoa EditMap of Western Samoa- Click to enlarge Added by Vampiric.MediaThe classic Western Samoan menu usually includes meat, such as Chicken glazed with honey. 'Taking into account that most of the Western Samoan dished are based on coconut milk and cream, it becomes obvious that Samoan food is not prepared with spicy ingredients. At most of the Samoan feasts, the traditional fare is based on roast pig, Chicken, fresh seafood, fruit and breadfruit. The Western Samoan cuisine also contains a variety of Chinese food which can be found in a few places. As far as national Samoan drink is concerned, this is called kava and it has a mild tranquilizing effect, being made from the ground roots of pepper plants. It is also drunk at the beginning of ceremonial gatherings and meetings. In Samoan cuisine most of the foods derive mainly from root vegetables, tropical crops, fresh fruit, coconut products, seafood, pork, and chicken. Preparation Methods for Samoan Cooking EditWestern Samoan cuisine has borrowed many elements concerning several cooking traditions belonging to their neighbours and developed from their own traditional dishes. As long as there are no specific or unique preparation methods for Western Samoan cooking, it is obvious that attention to every detail is essential in the Western Samoan cuisine. For instance, using the right amount of spices is extremely important - both for spicing up the taste and for coloring the dish. The diversity of vegetables and cereals found in Western Samoan is also noticed in the delicious dishes belonging to their cuisine. The visual attractiveness of the dish is also important, as well as the balance between colors. Each traditional dish has a special cooking method, which is more or less general in all of Western Samoa's regions. Meat is one of the main items of most Western Samoan dishes while other delicious dishes include cured and smoked hams. Special Equipment for Samoan Cooking EditMost Samoan dishes don’t require you to purchase any special tools. However, having a coffee grinder helps with roasting and grinding spices and maximizes their volatile oils, which, in turn, provides your food with more flavor. Cooking tools like cake pans, can openers, colanders, egg rings, poachers and holders, food dishers & portioners, food pans & food containers to other kitchen utensils, such as food scales, food scoops and fryer baskets & accessories, are vital in the Western Samoan in order to produce the most sophisticated Western Samoan dishes. If you are transporting the food you certainly need insulated food carriers and a full set of kitchen linens and uniforms if you wish to look like a pro. Here are a few other items that will come handy while cooking Western Samoan food: juicers, kitchen knives, kitchen slicers, kitchen thermometers, measuring cups & measuring spoons, miscellaneous utensils, mixing bowls and skimmers & strainers. Essential utensils like serving spoons, spatulas, forks, turners, scrapers and tongs should also be taken into consideration. Samoan Food Traditions and Festivals EditSamoan culture, among other important activities, includes dancing, singing and music. In Western Samoa, especially at different feasts, the traditional dishes consist of meat like roast pig and chicken, fresh seafood, breadfruit and fruit, fresh vegetables or fish wrapped in taro leaves and baked in dill sauce. Samoan Umu, a traditional oven, is used in cooking different combinations of food, but it is usually used on Sundays as a special treat or in the event of some celebrations that are of a great importance among the Samoan people. It seems that even in this region people show a great respect for their traditions, trying to find different methods to celebrate them. People in Samoan Food Edit■Are you into Samoan Cooking and would like to be interviewed? Samoan chefs creatively use the basic ingredients and cooking method for traditional Western Samoan dishes and create original and delicious food variations. Being really passionate about their traditional dishes, they enjoy presenting them to foreigners who have never tasted them before. Whether they are cooking dishes that go back in time for centuries or brand new, modern dishes, Western Samoan chefs take pride in what they do, and this is readily noticeable in the unforgettable taste of their cooking. Read more Cook Islander Cuisine New Zealand Cuisine Niuean Cuisine .External Sponsor Links■< >Printable Grocery Coupons Grocery Coupon Network is the premiere source for grocery coupons, coupon codes, recipes and more. ■Click here! Buy a sponsored link and description for your website on this page. Act quickly, the few sponsorship slots sell out fast!